


i can't carry out your self destruction

by scrapbullet



Category: Body of Lies (2008), Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Your daughter, she has your eyes, yes? And her mother's beauty..."</i> This operates under the assumption that Cobb=Ferris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can't carry out your self destruction

"Your daughter, she has your eyes, yes? And her mother's beauty..."

Cobb is a veritable picture of irritation; pale face pinched and scowling with an expression that speaks much without words yet tells Hani little more than base emotions. They are seated in his office at GID and the golden Jordanian sun has begun to sink below the horizon, permeating the room with a chill that nips at the bones. Cobb shivers, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of ill-fitting trousers, lips pursed.

Hani's lips twitch into a half smile, slender fingers curling around a china cup. The tea within is hot and warms his hands, steam trailing gently into the air. He had offered a cup to his dear Mr Ferris of course --ah, do forgive him, _Mr Cobb_ \-- but since the tragic death of his wife he has been something of a bitter recluse, one that hops from continent to continent with a mood that threatens to blacken with every moment.

Ah, but of course. How many months has it been since he has seen the angelic faces of his children?

"That's really none of your business," Cobb is acerbic, and his blue eyes darken with a burgeoning challenge.

Hani does so love a challenge.


End file.
